


Изгнанник

by Jay_999



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2013 rooney-saga fic, Drama, Gen, Wazza is a drama queen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уэйн Руни не умеет, когда сложно. И, вполне возможно, у него очередной кризис.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изгнанник

**Author's Note:**

> действие в тексте — апрель 2013 года, упоминается матч «Манчестер Юнайтед» — «Реал Мадрид» (1:2), где Криштиану Роналду забил гол. Босс — кличка сэра Алекса Фергюсона внутри команды. Уазза — кличка Уэйна Руни. Ронни — кличка Криштиану Роналду в «Манчестер Юнайтед». Вида — кличка Неманьи Видича. Уэйн Руни действительно просил о трансфере, потому что был недоволен своим положением в команде, и говорят, что у него была стычка с Филом Джонсом. Ходят слухи, что Криштиану Роналду обсуждал возможность трансфера, но все сорвалось после отставки сэра Алекса Фергюсона.
> 
> Спасибо бетам Антропоморфная Персонификация и Петро. Написано на ЗФБ 2015, команда футбола.

В городе третий день палило солнце, и все улицы были окрашены в красный — «Манчестер Юнайтед» заочно стал чемпионом, болельщики развесили флаги на балконах, отыгрываясь за оплеуху со стороны «Сити» в прошлом году. Команда праздновала и распевала речевки в ресторане у Рио Фердинанда — они сделали это, у них получилось! 

Уэйн Руни ненавидел этот апрель. 

Он сидел за крайним столиком рядом с Эвансом и Флетчером, которые знали его достаточно хорошо, чтобы не трогать и весь последний час позволяли ему молчать. В зале было чертовски шумно — все кричали и распевали под дирижирование Дэнни Уэлбека, так что затеряться было не сложно. 

«Ооооо, Робин ван Перси».

Робин ван Перси — любимец фанатов и лучший бомбардир сезона — весь день не мог перестать улыбаться, словно ребенок, который попал в кондитерскую. Уэйн в «Манчестер Юнайтед» уже девять лет, а Робин — всего лишь год, но со стороны могло показаться, что все наоборот. Уэйн встал и направился в сторону туалета. За вечер было выпито слишком много шампанского и пива, хотя он бы предпочел виски. 

В туалете было тихо и спокойно, Уэйн расстегнул ширинку, закрыл глаза и унесся далеко в своих мыслях под журчание мочи. Здесь было намного лучше, чем в зале. Надо было идти домой, решил Уэйн. Он открыл дверь и увидел стоящего спиной возле умывальника Фила Джонса. Черт. Уэйн готов был малодушно захлопнуть дверь и остаться в кабинке, пока тот не уйдет, но момент был упущен — его заметили. Он опустил взгляд и прошел к умывальнику. 

В Уэйне Руни кто только ни разочаровывался: тренеры, дети, для которых он был идеальным футболистом, и даже целая нация. Он привык и научился с этим справляться, не реагировать и закрываться. Почти. 

Когда Фил Джонс неделю назад толкнул его в плечо в раздевалке и сказал, что он достал вести себя как гребаная звезда, Уэйн понял — это все еще задевает его. Задевает, когда в тебе разочаровываются. Обидно, что именно Фил — тот, кто заглядывал ему в рот последние два года, в команде и в сборной, кто брал с него пример, из-за кого Уэйн решил, что наставничество — это не так уж и сложно. 

— Да это же Уазза, он сегодня не с той ноги встал, — в тот день, в раздевалке, Рио натянуто рассмеялся и хлопнул Фила по плечу, уводя в другой угол. Он умел разряжать обстановку. 

— Он весь месяц не с той ноги встает, — бросил Фил, но не стал сопротивляться. — В команде все пашут одинаково, а если ему кажется, что все вокруг виноваты, не так принимают пас и не так отдают — может ему надо поискать команду, которая будет делать все, как он хочет, и лизать ему задницу. 

— Думал, это по твоей части — лизать задницы, — тихо бросил Уэйн. 

Рио, Каррик и Флетчер одновременно схватили Фила, который набросился на него с кулаками. Уэйн молча схватил сумку и вышел из раздевалки, не обращая внимание на доносящийся в спину мат. 

Уже потом, дома, уложив Кая спать и спустившись на кухню, он запустил руки в волосы. Он не знал, кто дернул его за язык, ведь он не имел это в виду, да он вообще против Фила ничего не имел и никогда так не думал. Может, он просто сам по себе говнюк, и поэтому из него сочится все это дерьмо. Уэйн запил эту мысль тремя стаканами «Джека». 

Он извинился по СМС. На большее его не хватило. Он не поехал на следующее утро на тренировку, а когда появился спустя день — с ним просто никто не разговаривал, кроме тренеров, Рио и Флетчера. Так продолжалось уже неделю. 

Шум воды заполнял тишину в ванной, а Уэйн усиленно намывал руки, коротко бросая на стоящего справа Фила короткие взгляды. У того были сжаты зубы, и появилась складка между бровями. Уэйн понял четче, чем обычно, почему из Фила получился бы отличный капитан. Для него все просто, нет ничего сложного. Есть хорошо, есть плохо, есть правильно и неправильно — он никогда не сомневался в этом, в отличие от многих. В отличие от Уэйна. 

— Извини, — нарушил тишину Уэйн. — Я не имел это в виду. Я так не думаю.   
— Я знаю, — мрачно ответил Фил.   
— Да? Ты на меня даже не смотришь, словно я последний мудак. Это, конечно, так и есть, но все же.   
— Ты даже не извинился.   
— Ты не получил СМС?  
Фил повернулся и хмуро посмотрел прямо на него, словно говоря, что даже для Уэйна это звучало слишком жалко.   
— Я не обиделся на то, что ты сказал, Уэйн. Твоих действий достаточно. Закатываешь истерики, если тебя не ставят в состав. Ведешь себя, как не знаю… Робби Уильямс в «Take That». Считаешь всех неудачниками, что мы не даем твоей звезде засиять, или что ты там себе думаешь.   
— Мне жаль, что я тебя разочаровал.   
— Давай без этого. Я и не очаровывался. Просто перестань себя так вести. Возьми себя в руки.  
Уэйн кивнул, снова опустив взгляд. Фил не поймет, для него все — просто. 

Он ушел из ресторана практически сразу же — они ни разу не спели речевку про Уэйна, и ему не хотелось больше драм. На часах уже десять — два часа, которых требовали правила хорошего тона, прошли. Он хлопнул по плечу Рио и столкнулся с хмурым взглядом сидящего рядом Видича — тот не понимал Уэйна, как и Фил — за шесть лет в команде Видич стал большим «дьяволом», чем когда-либо получится у него. 

Дома он заварил себе чай и поднялся с ним в комнату к Каю, который уже должен был спать. В комнате было темно и пусто. Спустя секунду паники Уэйн вспомнил, что Кай с Колин уехали к ее родителям на выходные. Он вздохнул и подумал, что, может, пора хоть самому себе признать в том, что это — кризис. Очередной. 

В кармане завибрировал телефон.

«Ронни». 

Первой мыслью было не отвечать. Сделать вид, что не услышал звонок или был занят. Они не разговаривали несколько месяцев — после февральского матча Криштиану окружило слишком много старых друзей, с которыми надо было увидеться, а быстрое «привет» было не в счет. 

Он нажал на «прием». 

— Поздравляю! Вы чемпионы! — закричал в ухо Криштиану и затем затянул кричалку. — Недавно я встретил своего приятеля, он сказал, что видел белого Пеле. Я спросил, кто же это? Он мне ответил…  
— Уэйн Руни, — закончил Уэйн. Трибуны не пели ему уже несколько месяцев.   
— Празднуешь?  
— Уже дома.   
— Что так?  
— Нет настроения.   
— Понятно, — протянул Криштиану и замолчал. — Я все хотел сказать… по поводу матча на «Олд Траффорд». Мне жаль.   
Уэйн переложил телефон на другое плечо, поставил чай на столик и упал на кровать сына.  
— Ты что, позвонил, чтобы извиниться, что забил за команду, за которую играешь?   
— Нет, — рассмеялся Криштиану. — Мне жаль, что ты не играл.   
— Тебе очень повезло.   
— Мне нравится играть против тебя, — веселился Криштиану на другом конце Европы. — Знаешь, ты очень эмоционален. 

Англия против Португалии и красная карточка, за которую Уэйну всегда будет стыдно, и за которую ни разу так и не попросил прощения Криштиану. Когда Криштиану в чем-то уверен, он стоит на своем до конца. У них это на двоих.   
— Мудак, — только и смог заявить Уэйн.   
— Тем не менее, ты всегда мне проигрываешь.

На это Уэйну нечего было сказать. 

— Я слышал, — медленно протянул Криш, явно переходя к главному, — ты хочешь уйти.   
Уэйн потер лоб — голова сразу начала раскалываться.  
— Криш, — хотелось сказать, как достали его все эти советы со стороны, от друзей, семьи, одноклубников, агентов, товарищей по сборной, тренеров, журналистов и всей мировой общественности, как будто у них, блядь, своих дел нет. — Отъебись.   
Криштиану рассмеялся.  
— Я знал, что ты это скажешь. Когда ты уже придумаешь что-нибудь новое?   
— Когда ты, наконец, сделаешь, как я говорю. Кто тебе сказал? Рио?  
— Вида.   
— Я и говорю — Рио.   
— Ты же знаешь, что это глупо. Куда ты перейдешь? В «Челси»? В «Арсенал»? Уедешь из Англии?  
— Что, в «Реал» не будешь приглашать? — хмыкнул Уэйн.   
— Уазза, это глупо. Ты — это «Манчестер Юнайтед», с ног до головы.   
— О тебе то же самое говорили, — он помолчал, задумавшись о том, что когда ему бывает больно, он любит делать больно другим. — К тому же, Фергюсон — это «Манчестер Юнайтед», а я просто Уэйн Руни. И я должен играть там, где он решит, а иногда он вообще не считает нужным, чтобы я играл. С приходом ван Перси он не дает мне возможности выходить на острие атаки, и я не уверен, что смогу и дальше играть под его руководством. В общем, — он вздохнул, — все сложно. 

Просто было любить до безумия сборную Англии, выкладываясь ради нее на полную.

Просто было ненавидеть «Ливерпуль». 

Бороться за место в команде не то с ван Перси, не то с Фергюсоном, не то с самим собой — нет.   
Уэйн Руни не умеет, когда сложно. Когда раскалывается от вариантов голова, когда разрывает душу от противоречивых эмоций, и когда скручивает живот от страха.

— Зачем ты позвонил? — спросил Уэйн холодным голосом.   
Повисла тишина.  
— Ты знаешь, — начал медленно Криштиану, — мой агент разговаривал с Гиллом о возможности сделки. Я могу вернуться. Если Найк подключится. Еще ничего не точно, но… — Криштиану замолчал на том конце провода. — Ты не должен уходить.   
Уэйн готов был рассмеяться. Конечно, опять все крутилось вокруг Криштиану.   
— Мне это неинтересно, — бросил он. — Делай, как считаешь нужным. Но, впрочем, ты всегда так делаешь.   
— Ты тоже, между прочим. Помнишь, когда я тебе говорил, что не стоит вешать ведро с ледяной водой над кабинетом Босса, потому что нам всем достанется, а ты повторял как заведенный: «У него юбилей». Босс тогда отомстил всем знатно.  
— Да, я помню, — Уэйн не смог сдержать улыбку от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Он не знал как, но Криштиану всегда удавалось рассмешить его и поднять настроение за секунду.   
— Так что подожди немного, и все будет, как в старые добрые времена. Ты, я и сэр Алекс Фергюсон.  
— Звучит, как название американской комедии.  
— Романтической?   
— Фу, извращенец.   
— Между прочим, я тут слышал…  
— Нет! Молчи! Не хочу ничего знать об этих ваших португальских штучках.   
— А жаль, мне есть, что рассказать. И показать.   
— Оставь при себе.   
— А я думал, тебе нравится, когда делятся.  
— Пасом, Ронни, пасом.   
Он не заметил, как вырвалась старая кличка. Он не знал почему, но казалось, что на другом конце Криштиану улыбался.  
— Вот я и говорю, сыграем еще.   
— Жду не дождусь.   
Уэйн нажал «отбой», убрал телефон, и в этот момент — который, он был уверен, будет длиться недолго — все стало очень просто.

***

Спустя две недели сэр Алекс Фергюсон сообщил о своей отставке.


End file.
